


Oathkeeper 5- An Oath to Keep

by AineDoyle



Series: Oathkeeper [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Back Story of Loras, M/M, Mentions of Kings Landing since Loras went up to the Wall, Mentions of Margery Tyrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AineDoyle/pseuds/AineDoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras Tyrell always wanted to be a knight that kept his oaths. He kept oaths to his sister, to this king, and now to his brothers. But when an opportunity presents itself, can Loras keep the oath of the Night's Watch, or will he break the oath for something much more important?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oathkeeper 5- An Oath to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my works in these one shot series does not require you to read the others. This one however, does a little back story to how Loras found himself at the Wall. If you want to read this and reread the others, I highly recommend.

Loras Tyrell stood in the sept all alone despite the enormous crowd that gathered. The harsh light coming from the seven point star window pane beamed down on him as he heard the High Septan talk about his crimes. He could not even look at him as he listened to the lies about the fornication with his sister, unable to reveal the only evidence that would prove that impossible. Occasionally he would look up at the Queen Regent. Her green eyes glittered with glee as she watched him fall so far from hero to an abomination. She knew that the only way to prove he was not guilty of such an act was to tell the court that he had no taste for women, and that would truly be an abomination. He was a hero at Dragonstone, though when he returned without the injuries that were described by his surviving army many thought he was a turncoat, and conspiring with Stannis. Thankfully his father was able to convince the Small Council that it was a true lie, before the Queen Regent could poison their minds with more falsehoods.

“Yes, it was me who raped my sister, the Queen,” Loras lied to the court, he thought Cersei would be particularly angry at him calling Margery the Queen, “she was all I ever wanted and she resisted. She has done nothing wrong. I will take my punishment at the Wall and be forever known as a rapist.”

He heard his mother sob louder, and still denying the accusation. It pained her to hear him lie. She didn’t want to lie, but when he came up with the plan, both knew that it was the only way to save Margery’s life. He had the option of going to the Wall. Her only option was having her head on a spike. She didn’t want him to lie, but Loras told her that one day, he would come back and that he would be absolved of his false crimes and become a member of the Kingsguard once again.

Satin shifted in his sleep and brought Loras back from his memories. His love’s head rested on his chest as they were wrapped in piles of furs and wool blankets. Even under the warmth of their love, the cold winter made Loras’ leg stiff from the injury he suffered at Dragonstone. He recalled the bittersweet memory of being well enough to go back to Kings Landing to see his sister. The battle at Dragonstone was tough and wary. Loras grew impatient with waiting and stormed the castle in hopes of claiming it in time to release the Redwyne fleet and save the Reach. When he went underneath the castle he fought bravely against the guards, even taking a wound in the leg, and then he saw the murder hole and the men inside it. He leaped out of the way before the oil was poured on him, but the jumped into a wall knocking himself unconscious. When the maesters found him, he was amongst his army who perished in the hot oil. It was said that the he himself was doused with it, but it proved false when he came to Kings Landing unscathed. The confusion of his condition caused rumors of treason for the Knight of Flowers, but luckily they were extinguished.

‘Where are you Pansy,” Satin cooed and Loras was once again back from his memory trip, “are you thinking of Queen Margery or Lord Renly.” Satin never called Margery or Renly anything less than their proper title. Loras guessed that as a lowborn he had to have the proper courtesies to address any highborn by their title. It took him a while to get comfortable with not calling Pansy Ser Loras.

“I was thinking of how my leg is stiff,” Loras said, and Satin massaged his stiff thigh, carefully thumbing over the large scar left by the perished guard. Even though there was a victory and Ser Loras was a hero, he still felt the sins that he created. He was arrogant and impatient; so many good men did not need to die if he could just be patient. All of these events Loras told Satin. He told him about the trial, the battle, even how he searched everywhere at Dragonstone looking for dragon eggs and the closest thing he found to dragons was a bunch of old scrolls about prophesies of three headed dragons and something about some bringer of light to end darkness. He sent those scrolls to Oldtown and left Dragonstone to be with Margery.

Loras told Satin about the accusations, how he had to lie about raping his sister to save her life, and even about Renly. Yet, there were some secrets that even the Knight of Flowers could not share with his love.

“Any last words to me,” Cersei said in the black cells, she was so gleeful to get rid of him once and for all.

“Only that as a Lannister, you should be prepared to pay your debts. Unlike me, you have three strong evidences against your crimes,” he said. She looked scared for once and left him in his darkness thinking about the Wall.

He knew the rumors that Stannis spread were true. He knew, Renly knew it, and even Robert knew that Cersei conceived no Baratheon children. But there were children sired by the king. Renly told him of a girl at the Vale, and a boy at Kings Landing who worked as an appendence for Master Mott. Renly saw him when he asked the blacksmith to make him a sword and saw a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes.

“He looks like Robert. It is no doubt that he sired the bastard,” Renly told him that day, “He had black hair, like his other bastards. All of Roberts children have black hair, except the three born from his lion queen.” Since that day Renly only went to Master Mott. He said publicly that he was the best blacksmith in Westros, but Loras knew that he secretly wanted to feel a little closer to his nephew by wearing armor that could have been made by him.

When Loras returned to Kings Landing after Blackwater he found out the bastard went up to the Wall. When he was sentenced to the Wall himself, Loras hoped that he would be able to connect with the boy, and possibly help him find his true lineage. But alas, Loras did not see him at the Wall, nor did he ever know what happened at him. He was probably dead.

Still massaging his leg, Satin soon turned to another part of Ser Loras that needed massaging. Satin skillfully glided over the Knight of Flower’s erect penis with the skill of only a former whore of Oldtown could. His pace quickened and slowed giving Loras no break from the pleasure. He moaned with delight as his seed rushed out of his shaft and onto Satin’s hand. The boy licked his fingers hungrily before kissing Loras good bye and leave for a watch shift at the Wall. Loras calmed himself before he, himself, got up and headed out to the training yard.

 

The day was long despite the limited sunshine. Loras was sore from showing the new recruits the finesse tactics of a lance. He was placing the weapons away in the armory when heard someone come in the door.

Loras turned to see Satin stand very erect before him. A sly smile spread across Loras’ face as he made his way to the door to lock it, but he stopped when he saw that Satin looked distraught. His eyes glistened with tears not yet fallen and his chin tightened as he just stood there. Loras kissed his love’s nose and tried to comfort him. It was probably some jerk from Stannis’ men, that Ser Godry no doubt. When Satin was almost hanged, Ser Godry thought Jon weak for not punishing him for his “crime”.

‘The Lord Commander requests to see you in his chambers,” Satin said, his voice straining and cracking. Loras looked confused. Satin usually liked to call on Loras for Lord Snow. He always said it so coy and smiled slying. This time it was different, tears replaced smiles and Loras grew very nervous.

He followed Satin dutifully to Jon Snow’s chambers. As Satin opened the door and announced Loras’ arrival he saw the Lord Commander standing by the fire with a company of several men; one of them being a different Lord Commander, one that was a brother of Ser Loras so long ago.

Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and Kingslayer stood before him along with Boros Blout and Meryn Trant. Jon Snow stood in black looking like a speck of dirt on a white satin cloth. Loras could not believe it; Ser Jaime was here, at the Wall, asking to speak with him.

“Thank you for coming,” Ser Jaime stated as he walked over to him. Satin slinked into a dark corner trying to hide his dismay.

“I have a decree signed by King Tommen himself to release you of your crime and can return to a member of the Kingsguard,” Jaime said handing him a piece of parchment with perfect handwriting save the child-like signature of the boy king. Ser Loras read it carefully making sure he understood every word. It seemed that the Small Council found it fit to pardon Loras for his crime and allowed him to once again take white and join the Kingsguard. Loras read a secret plot between the lines that had the fingerprints of his grandmother all over it. He knew that more would be revealed once he was at Kings Landing.

Loras looked at Jaime all in white as he clutched his black tunic. Lord Snow looked uncomfortable at Satin, and Jaime looked uncomfortable at Jon.

“Lord Snow,” Jaime addressed Jon without a hint of mock or irony, Trant and Blout stifled a laugh, ‘if you would be so kind as to give us a room and some food. We might stay here for a while, it looks like snow tonight.” Jon, dressed in black bowed clumsily at the white knight, probably feeling like a bastard in the presence of a highborn and he commanded Satin to take Ghost and be sure that there are warm beds and good provisions for their guest, as he and his steward left the white brothers alone with Loras.

“Leave us,” Jaime commanded, “go with Lord Snow and see that my room is sufficient enough for me.”

“I wonder what kind of provisions the wolf bastard can provide us in this icy hunk of shit,” Trant japed.

“You will call him Lord Snow, and if you forget, I have this to remind you,” Jaime warned as he showed his fist made of gold to Trant stating the obvious. Both brothers bowed obediently and left the room.

 

Later, Ser Loras made his way back to his room. The night was dark, and he was terrified of what the future would hold. Jaime was right about the snow and the winter storm whipped at his tunic and he cursed the Seven and old gods that he did not bring a cloak with him when Satin summoned him.

As he made his way up the icy steps, his grief and fear caused him to be too distracted as he slipped on a patch of ice and fell to his knees. It was then that Loras could not keep the tears from falling. He did not cry when he Renly died, he did not cry when he was injured at Dragonstone, he did not cry when he went to the Wall; but now he truly thought of what he was giving up and he could not keep the tears from falling. He cried for Renly, he cried for the men he lead to their death at Dragonstone, and he cried for his former brothers that he will never serve with again.

How long he sat on the icy step, he did not know, but Loras picked himself up and nodded at the oath he had to keep. He was no oathbreaker, and he had to accept the sacrifice no matter how great. He was a knight, and a knight kept his oaths.

He entered his room to find Satin sitting on the bed sobbing. He looked at Loras and embraced him without a word. He gave him a proper kiss as he tore off Loras’ snow covered tunic. The wet clothes hit the floor with a thud. The two boys kissed each other’s tear soaked cheeks never once speaking a word only stopping to let out a quick sob before ravishing their bodies in a tango of lovemaking as they made their way to the bed

Loras quickly unlaced his breeches and pulled out his pulsating cock. Satin wasted no time kneeling as he took the column into his mouth and sucked it expertly. Loras leaned back and he grabbed a handful of Satin’s hair guiding his head to a rhythmic bob. Tears rolled down his eyes as he contemplated the uncertainty of the future. What will happen to the people he loved and the brothers who he swore to stand by? Soon his thoughts were interrupted by the pleasure of his seed releasing in Satin’s mouth. He stroked his love’s hair as he looked at him through his tears. He looked up at Loras as if he wanted to ask him something, but kept his silence. Loras was glad. He wanted to keep making love to him. Talking about what the future might hold would only bring him to tears.

He guided Satin on the bed as he undid his tunic. In Satin’s haste to get to the Lord Commander’s quarters that morning, he forgot to put on a shift. His gooseprickled chest lay bare and inviting as Loras rubbed his hands over his honey colored skin, flicking his nipples just like he liked it. The sharp ragged intake was the only noise to come out of Satin and Loras licked and bit all of the placed that Satin liked. His little love’s hips bucked at each bite hoping for some friction. Soon the teasing was too much for the smaller man and he reached up to grab the lamp oil, while untying his breeches.

Loras oiled the penis and guided it into his own bum. Satin’s cheeks glistened as he rubbed his hands over the Knight of Flowers, pinching his nipples and occasionally leaning up to bite his chest. Loras moaned and moved faster and faster hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Soon the smaller of the two came deep inside his flower knight. There was no rest for Loras. Rest meant thinking and thinking lead to more sadness. Satin sensed Loras wanting to continue as he guided Loras’s penis to his mouth and bobbed his head.

Loras gripped the headboard trying to control his sensitive cock which was made even more sensitive with the feeling of Satin placing his fingers into Loras’ ready bughole, hitting his sweet spot at once. Pleasure was all Loras wanted to feel, because the night was dark, and the future was full of terrors.

They continued to make love, never once stopping. When one was finished the other was ready for more. They continued to make love until the sky turned grey and the sun peaked through the snowy clouds. By then the boys were exhausted and they lied still on Ser Loras, the Oathkeeper’s bed. Sleeplessness compelled them to remained silent

“How long do we have together,” Satin finally broke the silence. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up as him. Loras wiped them away with his thumb.

“I’m not going,” Loras said.  Satin looked happy and confused. Loras held back tears as he thought of Margery, his father, his home, and his king that he left behind. Whatever his grandmother had planned, he could not be a part of it.

 

“You’re not coming to King’s Landing are you,” Ser Jaime said when Blout and Trant left the Lord Commander’s quarters. Loras looked at him with astonishment. It was not that he wouldn’t go to Kings Landing, but something was holding him back to the Wall, and it was not the cute steward.

“I can’t leave. It is not right to break an oath just because the Small Council changed their minds, no matter how great the other option was,” Loras stated harshly. The minute the words fell out of his mouth he immediately regretted their harshness. Ser Jaime was not his enemy. It was his bitch sister, the ignoramus Small Council and even his father, who wanted so badly to rise above his station.

Jaime never looked angry, nor did he look entirely pleased with the decision. “This has nothing to do with Lord Snow’s steward,” he said after chewing the thought for a while. Loras looked scared. He knew. How many others knew about him?

“It makes it easier, but why would I risk my sister’s life. You know as well as I the love a brother has for his sister,” Loras decided to put it all out there. If the Lord Commander was going to threaten his secrets at least he could threaten Jaime as well.

Jaime smiled and nodded. He looked around the room, “I wouldn’t stay here even if there were one thousand of the most beautiful maids here.” That was all he needed to say. Loras still felt the pit of his stomach drop when he asked the question he needed to ask.

“How is she?” he blurted out. Margery has been on his mind since he was sentenced to the Wall. He has not seen her since the day he was arrested, but from what he heard, her marriage was to be revoked as soon as the Small Council found a suitable match for the king. Everything else was a mystery.

“Margery was shunned in Kings Landing, even though she claimed to be taken by force she was known in court as an incestuous fornicator and a disgrace,” Jaime said. Loras expected nothing less. Jaime breathed a sigh to prepare himself for the next bit of news, “she was publicly flogged and sentenced to strip naked in the stockade and have herself mutilated so that she can no longer feel pleasure. She is still imprisoned and will have another trial to see if she were to be sentenced for other impurities.”

Loras felt sick to his stomach, “what other impurities?”

“If she and Renly ever consummated their marriage,” Jaime said. That was the plan that Loras was waiting for to free Margery. There was no way that she could prove that she didn’t have sex with Renly without putting Loras and Renly’s love affair on trial. She would have another choice to both exonerate her and her brother, keep the crown and be the queen.

She asked for a trail by combat. Lady Oleena had to have convinced the Small Council that Loras lied on the stand to hide that Margery has sex with Renly. That would bestow his place in the Kingsguard, which would make him eligible to fight another champion. There wasn’t a lot of knights that could beat him. It was the best bet to save both their lives. He cursed the gods that his grandmother did not account the fact that he took an oath, and that oath needed to be honored.

Loras swallowed, Jaime is the only one who knows his decision, and he could change his mind. He could go back to the warm King’s Landing. Hells he could even convince the Small Council to invite Satin as a representative at the Wall and help bring more recruits.

“I was no longer a member of the Kingsguard when I said the words of the Night’s Watch,” Loras said. Tears were threatening to release from his eyes, “I have an oath to keep.” Jaime smiled a sincere smile. He knew what was at stake, he always like Loras, and since Jaime lost his hand he lost his arrogance. When Loras was on the Kingsguard, it would annoy him endlessly. But now, since his sins at Dragonstone, since being sentenced to the Wall, and becoming a Brother of the Night’s Watch. Loras wished he appreciated the new Jaime more. Perhaps he would not have fought with him as much.   

“You a better man than I,” Jaime said. That was all Loras needed to hear, “it was an honor to serve with you. You were one of the best knights that I ever served with.” Loras nodded. He wanted so much to hear that from Ser Jaime Lannister. He wanted to be the best knight, like in a song; and there are no songs where a true knight broke an oath.


End file.
